Blanc
by Danielwain
Summary: Well, a story about Kirika and Chloe, because there aren't enough. It will contain lots of spoilers for those who don't know the anime, be warned. The first parts will focus on the past of Kirika and Chloe, it will be quite a long story. "Present" of this story is more or less episode 24 of the anime and quite some scenes will be altered.
1. Childhood

**Introduction:** This whole part can just be skipped, if you want to. Just some general informations about this fanfiction.

Well, this is a fanfiction of Noir, obviously. It plays around the time of the 24th episode of the anime and will mostly consist of flashbacks from the POVs of Chloe and Kirika for the first part. It will probably lead to Chloe/Kirika. A lot of things will be different from the anime, the first few you might notice are that their past will be looked into more than in the anime, Kirika didn't receive her last guidance and Chloe places her loyalty towards Kirika even higher than her loyalty towards Altena.

How this whole thing will turn out? Hell if I know! Hopefully happier for Chloe than the anime, though I don't know yet... Obviously it will contain spoilers and probably spoil just about everything for someone who hasn't seen the anime yet, so I don't recommend reading this story unless you've seen the anime or don't ever want to watch it for some reason.

...

**The manor, nighttime, Chloe's POV**

...

Kirika...

Kirika Yuumura... That may not be her original name, but now it is the name she is using. I am standing close to the window of her room, enjoying the warm breeze in this wonderful night. I would rather spend it with her, but she wanted her own room... Well, I can understand her somewhat, I guess. To her I am a complete stranger... A stranger to the one person whom I love more than anything else in this world...

There was a time when I was closer to her than anyone else. I wouldn't say that we used to be friends, that would probably be an exaggeration... but even so, I was happy to be by her side. She didn't treat me well in the beginning, I was just a tool and a plaything, for her to be used as she pleased. Nothing more, nothing less. I think she still grew to like me over time, somewhat. Never as much as I liked her, but it was enough for me...

How did it begin? How did I meet her for the first time? I have been thinking more and more about it lately. It began when we were both young children, she was eight and I was seven, I think. I had grown up with my family up to this point. They tried to raise me to become Noir and they never gave me a chance to develop any fond feelings for them. I hated them, all of them... I failed them, I messed up everything they wanted me to do...

It is hard for me to believe that now, but I know it to be true. I was probably one of the worst assassins ever, at that time. It was not that I disliked the work itself, it was rather some sort of rebellion against my parents who never treated me like a daughter. I suppose I should be grateful for that and what they taught me, considering what happened at that time when I was seven.

My family, my parents, my siblings, anyone "close" to me at that time was killed. By another family of Corsica, the Bouquets. My family was originally from somewhere else, though I don't remember from where, nor do I care. We were living on Corsica, my family was working for the Bouquets, because of the orders of Les Soldats. My family was serving the Bouquets, but at the same time they kept an eye on the Bouquets for the Soldats.

That was the reason for the Bouquets to kill them, I suppose. I had no other choice but taking revenge, it was not something I did out of love for my family or for my own benefit. I knew I had to do it, it is the law of the Soldats. Whoever breaks these laws is hunted down like an animal, just as the Bouquets were. I had nowhere to go either way, what use would a weak Noir have? No, those who are weak aren't worthy of that title. And those who are unworthy are killed.

...

**Seven years ago, the estate of the Bouquets, Chloe's POV**

...

I got in. Their guards were surprisingly careless, so I managed to get in through a small crack in the wall surrounding the building. I guess they didn't think a person who could fit through there would be much of a threat to them, but I will show them... This will be my first kill, so I am somewhat nervous. Despite my upbringing they didn't put me in a position where I had to kill, so I didn't. I had the possibilities and my parents were furious that I didn't use them...

They beat me up, they tortured me whenever I failed them. Never enough to leave scars or permanent damage, but it hurt so much... These days are now forever gone. I can't say I miss them, I am even somewhat thankful that they are gone. If I had a choice in that matter I would just leave, but if I don't kill this family I myself will be killed.

I sneak through the different rooms of the house, knowing my way to the private rooms of them because I often came here with my family. I guess it's pure luck that I wasn't killed when their men raided my home, I had run away from home for a little while and when I returned... they were all dead. One of our men, I think he was a mercenary or something, told me about what happened. He also told me I have to kill them. He's probably died because of his wounds by now...

Here in the garden, there are many wonderful flowers blooming here, many of them are very big, so they offer me some protection against being discovered. They should be in their living room right now, probably drinking some tea. The window is open, so this will be my way in. I have already disabled the safety measurements of the gun, it is loaded... was there anything else? These things are really unpractical...

Well, I can't do anything about it, the Bouquets probably know how to fight and I am not suited for any other form of combat. Even the recoil of this small... what was it called? Bersa Thunder three hundred something? 390? No, I think it was 380. No matter, even the recoil of this thing is not easy for me to handle.

I hide by the window and listen for a little while. They are talking about some sort of business, I guess, though I don't really understand very much. I press myself against the wall and strain my ears, waiting for a good opportunity to strike. I only have one chance... their daughter doesn't seem to be here either, but I don't wanna kill her either way. I mean, I have no business with her and I think I could call her something like a friend?

"... still feel sorry that we had to kill them." Huh? This sounds rather interesting. It is so exciting, this whole situation... I can feel my heart pounding, with a little bit of fear, but also excitement! Waiting like this, like a cat for it's prey... stalking their every movement... This is the best! I never knew that it could be so good... Maybe I would've become a better assassin if my parents had given me some real tasks, like this one!

"Yes, it was very unfortunate... but they didn't listen to us. We had to do it, in order to protect our daughter." Hm, what are they talking about here? I don't really get it... Their daughter is fine, isn't she? I mean, my parents told me that she is also a candidate, though she doesn't behave like one. She is probably as bad at this as me...

"I considered Florence and Eveline my friends... It truly saddens me that they forced us to do this. If only they could have broken free of the Soldat's indoctrination..." Oh, so they are talking about my parents. Hm, what does that last word even mean? Uh... Hm, I will wait for them some more, this might be valuable information. If I manage to kill both of them and even get some information from them while doing so the Soldats would take me in, right?

"You are right. There was nothing we could have done about it, darling. Don't blame yourself... Though I feel even more pity for their poor daughter... I don't think they were treating her well." So they are talking about me now? I would almost like to reveal myself, just to see how they would react... Well, they were always rather nice to me, but they took everything I have from me. On the other hand, what did I have?

"Poor little Chloe... I hope she wasn't there at the time. I mean, her parents were responsible for their own action, but no child should have to suffer because of the poor judgement of their parents. If only we could break away from the Soldats..." Why would they want to break away from the Soldats? Everything they have is because of the Soldats, without them they would be just a normal family, wouldn't they...?

"It is not too late, it will take the Soldats time to send new troops here, since we eliminated almost all of those observing us. We might be able to protect our daughter!" They want to flee from the Soldats?! Don't they know how stupid that is? My parents always taught me that there is no place on earth where one can hide from the Soldats. Were they wrong? Or are they just stupid?

"Darling, don't scream like that. You will wake up our daughter." I guess she is asleep now. Well, good for her. Otherwise I'd have to kill her too. I should do it soon, but I am so nervous... This will be the first time I kill someone, after all. This is what I should do, but I'm not sure... This is what my parents raised me to do, they told me so again and again. Do I really want to be nothing but what they told me to be...?

"Mireille..." I can hear light footsteps approaching the couple and their young son, and then a shot... Was I discovered!? No, the shot wasn't aimed at me... I peek out from behind the wall, carefully so that I'm not next. The middle-aged man I was going to kill (well, try it anyways...), Laurent Bouquet, was lying face down on the floor, a magnificent red liquid slowly pouring out from under him, past his outstretched arms...

Something seems to have fallen to the ground with a metallic clang and a strange melody starts to fill the room. I can't quite see what it was, but it looks round and small. The woman looks up to a person with a gun in her hand, shocked and surprised. Their little son doesn't seem to understand the situation either and just stares at his father, no longer breathing or moving at all...

And in front of them was an angel of death, dressed in rags... It is so wonderful! Despite her filthy and worn clothes she is so... so... beautiful! I can't describe it, but she's... Oh, I don't even think words that could describe her beauty exist... I can't see her face, but her head moves to what I guess is her next victim, Odette Bouquet. She is also beautiful with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, but it is nothing compared to that girl...

She tells the angel something... and gets killed in return. Just like her son a second later... It is so... so...! This is true beauty... I want to be like that... Oh? That girl from the Bouquets, Mireille, I think, has come as well. Will the angel kill her as well? And me? She looks so scared, but I don't feel scared at all... I wouldn't mind it, even if that girl killed me... I feel as if in a trance, it doesn't feel quite real to me. But it's still so very beautiful...

I abruptly get pulled back to reality when I hear loud footsteps and shouts coming closer. Those must be the guards or something like that, I guess. I think we should leave now, though the girl doesn't seem to be very concerned about them. Could she also kill them? No, I think there are too many. She might be good, but she can't be that good... I have to get her out of here!

"C'mere, I know an exit!" She doesn't seem to pay any attention to what I say, she just picks up the object and stops the music that way and turns around to the door and watches it, apparently waiting for the guards with drawn weapon. If we don't get out now we won't be able to escape! I jump through the window and take her wrist in my hand, pulling her towards the window. If we get though there we're pretty much safe...

"Here, through the window. Hurry up, we have no time!" I put my gun back to its holder hidden under my top, it would only slow me down from here on. I don't think that Bouquet girl is in any condition to tell her guards that I was there as well, so I think the home of my family should be good to go for now, they probably wouldn't expect anyone to be there anymore.

She leaps through the open window with such grace... Her face is also of that otherworldly beauty, just as I imagined her. Her short brown hair and eyes of equal colour reflect the setting sun, making them look just as red... and her eyes are so cold, almost like a snake... she looks so... No time to admire her! I quickly follow her and take the lead again, rushing towards the bushes.

"Look, there is a crack in the wall. We can slip through there, that's how I got in here." I gesture towards the crack, barely enough for a child like me or her to slip through. If we make it through there we should have no trouble reaching my home, they probably wouldn't expect two little girls to be the killers they are looking for, even if they saw us briefly. Well, I didn't kill anyone, but I was going to...

We run, using the bushes as coverage. I can now hear the shouts coming from the room where she killed the Bouquets, but I think we made it. The other girl is already on the other side of the wall and I follow suit. There are no guards here, they are probably too busy trying to secure the inside of the house. Well, they are too late, but they probably don't know that yet. We should be able to escape now.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my place? I can give you some new clothes and something to eat, if you wanna..." I don't think those clothes are very comfortable and they look really bad on her. She seems to analyse me, as if looking for something. After a few seconds she seems to be satisfied and gives me a small nod, still looking at me so coldly. I can't believe it, I thought she was going to kill me as soon as we got out of here...

If we had fought the guards I would've died either way, I'm no good at fighting. And I couldn't have left her there to fight the guards on her own, though I don't really understand why. I just wanna protect her and help her, even if she doesn't need it. Even if it could cost me my life... Well, what value does my life even have anymore? I couldn't take revenge and without my parents I'm just a failed Noir, right? That's what they always told me...

I lead the girl through some smaller alleys to avoid much attention and we reach my home without any incidents on the way. The police keeps out of Soldat business, so no-one is here to investigate the scene. Well, that's a good thing, We can stay here for a while. I unlock the door and walk in, motioning for her to follow me. It is far smaller than the estate of the Bouquets, but it is a nice place.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I kinda forgot to introduce myself because there was so much going on. I'm Chloe, nice to meet you. Who are you?" I offer her my small hand, but she just looks at it coldly, as if I was going to conjure up a weapon or something like that. Of course nothing of that sort happens, that would be impossible, even if I wanted to. She stares directly into my eyes, as if searching for something.

"I am... Noir." Noir...? I'm also Noir! Maybe we could be friends! She's so serious, but I'm sure she's really nice! Though I don't think that's actually her name, is it? I mean, I'm also Noir, but I have a name of my own.

"I'm also Noir! Let's be Noir together!" She glares at me and, without saying another word, grabs me by the throat and squeezes... 'Cough' She's... really going to kill me! I thought it was fine at first, but I don't wanna die! Dying is painful, I don't want it! She is lifting me up a little bit with both her hands at my throat... can't... breathe... I claw at her hands and struggle with all my strength, but she doesn't let go...!

"You are weak. Thus you are not Noir. If you can't free yourself I will kill you." 'Cough' 'Whimper' If I can't free myself... I will die! Tears begin to flow down my cheeks because of the pain, but she doesn't let go...! I have to... Flailing around isn't helping... I try to concentrate. If I don't get her now I won't get another chance... I put all my remaining strength into a strong kick into the pit of her stomach.

I think this worked, she releases me and clutches her stomach as I fall down on my behind. 'Cough' 'Cough' Ouch, that really hurt... How can she be so strong...? I mean, I'm probably a little bit smaller than her, but still... I rub the area around my throat, still catching my breath. Ugh, I almost had to throw up after this... Well, I guess that I am lucky that I even have the opportunity to feel this miserable, if I hadn't freed myself...

I slowly stand back up, she is still on her knees, holding her stomach. Did I hit her too hard...? I mean, I did put all my strength into that kick... But she said she is Noir, so she should be able to take it, right? She is stronger than me, far stronger. Of that I'm pretty sure. She probably just got careless. If she'd have had me on the ground like that I would be dead by now, unless she'd have released me on her own, though I don't think so...

"'Cough' Ouch... That was really painful, you know...? But I got you to release me. Does that mean that I can call myself Noir?" I want her approval, she is unbelievable... The way she shot the Bouquets, the strength with which she lifted my body into the air... I want to be strong and cool like that! And if she is Noir and I am Noir, we'd be the same, right? That would be so great!

"Ugh... that was just luck. You can call yourself Noir if you can keep up with me. And I don't think that'll ever happen..." 'Growl' ... Was that just now... I can't help bursting out in laughter, despite the pain. Don't tell me her hunger saved me, that would be both insulting and hilarious at the same time. 'Cough' Damn, I would make some commend about her telling my I would never be as good as her, but...

"Ah, I'm sorry, it's just... Hahaha..." It takes me a little bit of time to recover from this laughing fit... I rarely ever laughed when I was with my family, but now this girl, appearing to me like an angel of death at first sits on the floor in front of me, not groaning because of the kick I just delivered, but probably rather because of her hunger. It has such an unreal feeling to it... Once I get back to my senses I offer her my hand.

"Tch, I don't need any help, not from you, not from anyone. Understood?" Well, I guess that was clear enough, but I still stretch out my hand to her. I don't know why, it seems kind of pointless, doesn't it? I'm just standing here like an idiot, waiting for her to do something of which she just told me she wouldn't do it.

"Just because you don't need it doesn't mean you can't take it, right?" I smile at her and she looks confused, as if she couldn't make any sense of my behaviour. She looks at my hand suspiciously and finally takes it. I pull her up with a little bit of effort, but she is very light. Probably a little bit too light... "Hey, you wanna eat something?" She is still looking at me as if she would expect me to try and kill her any second...

"I will pass. I have to leave." She immediately walks into the direction of the door, as if she was really going to leave. I can't just let her leave like this, right? She needs the clothes and some food, whether she admits it or doesn't. And I don't think she was send here in dirty clothes, so the way is probably rather long. No, I can't just let her leave like this. It's not as if I would need all of this food now either way...

"C'mon, I heard your stomach just now. Why don't we have a little tea party of our own?" I offer her another smile and she sighs, as if admitting defeat. And telling me what a nuisance I am... She really could be a little bit... nicer, I guess. Though she wouldn't be the same as she is if she did that, would she? I think she's perfect the way she is, even if she is... rather rough around the edges.

"Fine, if you will quit bothering me once we are done..." I could almost hug her, she can look so cute... though she would probably hurt me a lot if I even tried that. All the corpses here somewhat bother me though, it looks so unclean, I feel embarrassed... Well, I can't move them alone and I don't think I will be staying here much longer, there is nothing here worth staying for.

"I can't promise you anything, alright? But let's just have something to eat and some tea for now, right?" She mutters something I don't quite understand, though I think it sounded rather rude. Well, she still follows me to the kitchen, though some steps behind me. At least this place is still clean, I couldn't offer bloody tea, could I? "What kind of tea do you want? We have black tea, vanilla tea, fruit tea, herb-"

"Just give me some of that damn tea! I don't care which one, let's just get this over with already!" No reason to get all angry, I was just trying to be a good host... I guess I was a little bit too enthusiastic. She would probably prefer it if I wasn't so brash, right? I guess I can try that. I put some dishes on a table and put the kettle for the tea on. Now it's just an awkward silence, this isn't fun at all...

"So, uh... where are you from?" She frowns again as I ask her, obviously not really wanting to talk to me. Well, I do some things for her, so she could at least answer me some questions, right? I take some biscuits out of a shelf and put them down on the table as well, offering the girl a chair. She does take a seat, though she still seems to be wary of me. I don't think I would be much of a threat to her either way...

"'Sigh' That's none of your business. You wouldn't know it, even if I told you." Well, I don't know very much about geography, but I know some details. Like... where Spain, Germany, France, Italy and Britain are! So I think I could make something out of the things she could tell me. There aren't too many other places she could come from, right? Or maybe Asia... Or Afrika or Amerika?! No, that'd be way too far, right?

"There would be no harm in telling me if I didn't know, right? So you could just tell me. It's not as if I could cause you any harm, and even if I could, I wouldn't." She seems really confused by my statements, as if I was suddenly speaking in a completely different language. And I'm pretty sure that I am still speaking French, right? Yes, I am.

"Seriously, you are very annoying... Could we just stop this? I'm not here for small talk." Hm, she could at least try to be somewhat polite. I didn't do anything to her... well, except for that kick, but I didn't have any other options there, I don't wanna die. I still look at her curiously, as if expecting an answer. "I just told you, I have no interest in small talk. Can't you get that into your thick skull? ... 'Sigh' The manor..."

"The manor? I think I've heard of that place... where is that?" I'm pretty sure that it isn't a country. Or a continent for that matter. I think I heard my parents talking about that place sometimes, something about the politics of the Soldats... Well, I never cared very much for the politics either way. I wasn't raised to do politics, I was raised to be a tool for my family, a tool for power...

"Maybe. It doesn't matter." She quickly gobbles up the biscuits I put on the table. She might've said that she didn't want anything, but she must've been starving... I look around through the shelves some more. There is a lot of supplies and I don't think we could eat all this in weeks... Well, I don't think she'll stay here for weeks either way. What else could she like? Maybe I should just ask her...

"Hey, do you want something else to eat? I still have a lot of stuff I could give you." Well, since my family is dead that means it's my stuff, right? So I can do with it whatever I want. And I want her to have some of it, it would just get bad if I had to eat it all on my own, that's way too much. This way it at least has some purpose. Just like me, in a way... I have a new purpose if I want to, don't I? My family can't tell me what to do anymore, so I might as well...

"Just give me something... Anything will do." Well, she doesn't seem to be very picky. Maybe some meat... and the vegetables will get bad rather fast... It seems as if I'd have to cook something. Well, not very much, it's just for the two of us, after all. I get a pot, get some water and put both of it on the stove. I know how to cook, more or less, my family didn't prepare food for me so I had to do it myself most of the time.

"So... The water is ready, I think. What tea do you want?" She still looks a little bit irritated and angry because of my constant questions, but she seems to cope with it better now. Well, I was just talking way too fast and way too much, I guess. I didn't have an opportunity like this when my family was still around, they chose who could talk to me and who couldn't. Unless it was the girl of the Bouquets I had no contact to others around my age...

"In that case I'll choose for you, okay? How about... vanilla? Is that fine for you?" Her silence doesn't really tell me much, but I guess she would protest if she didn't want it. Or maybe she really doesn't care... I take a teapot and some teabags out of one of the shelves and take down the kettle afterwards, pouring the boiling water into the teapot. Now some sugar and milk... and now I'll just leave it to draw.

"Do you have any preferences about the food? Maybe take a look and see what we have?" Both the fridge and the freezer are full with different kinds of food, some meet, some vegetables, some curd, milk any many other things... I don't know how to cook all of these things, but we have some cooking books somewhere.

"Just make something, I don't care." Hm, some of this and some of that... No, I shouldn't play around like this. I don't want it to turn out completely horrible, she would probably be angry too. Something simple I know would be ideal. Hm, how about... I'll just make some potatoes, steaks and there are enough vegetables we can eat raw. So, the potatoes into the water, a pan for the steaks...

"... Why are you doing this?" Huh? Doing what? I'm making dinner so that we can eat, but I don't think that's what she means. Am I doing something wrong?

"What do you mean? We need something to eat, so I decided I should make something." She looks at me suspiciously again and I give her a cup and pour in some tea. I hope it's turned out good, but I have to prepare dinner, so I can't taste it. She hesitates for a moment and sips at it cautiously, as if she was suspecting it to be very bad or something.

"Why are you doing such things for me? Why are you helping me? Why are you so nice...?" Huh? Oh... I don't really get it myself. I mean, I could've just escaped on my own and would have waited for the Soldats to decide what to do with me, I guess. But I... I don't want others to make all the decisions for me. At least not these others. And I can't do anything on my own, there is nothing I can do. And it's not as if I had something to lose by helping her.

"I guess I just wanted to make a decision of my own, for once. My parents, the Soldats... my life was decided by them and I had nothing to say about their decisions. Oh, and I like you! So why shouldn't I help you?" She looks at me as if she couldn't understand what I said just now again, but I don't think she has to understand it, right? I'll probably die soon either way, right? I'm a failure, after all...

"A decision of your own, huh?" She takes out the small object she took from the Bouquets and opens it as the same melody begins to play as it did back then... It is a musical clock, I think. She stares at it, apparently deep in thoughts. Is it about what I said just now? Hm, I can't exactly pay it much attention now, I have to take care of the food...

...

Well, it's nothing special, but it's better than nothing. The steaks turned out pretty good, but the potatoes are still a little too hard. Well, I can just let them boil for a little while longer. That girl didn't say much more and I was taking care of dinner, so we didn't exchange more words. She's probably glad 'bout that, though I'd wanted to talk to her some more. Well, maybe while we eat.

Where should I go now, though? I have no home any longer, no family. Well, I never had a real family, but still... I can't stay in this place on my own, I couldn't even keep it more or less clean. I can't earn money, the belongings of my family will probably be returned to the Soldats now that they are gone. I can't stay here. But where should I go? There are no relatives I know about and I'm not strong enough for the Soldats to take me...

I could run away, but where to? First of all I'd need to get away from this island. And then? Hm, I'll think of something. They could still find me if they wanted to, but I don't think I'd be important enough for them to search me. So I probably could get away, but where should I go afterwards? Maybe I could go with her? That'd be really exciting! She'd probably return to the Soldats if she is a Noir though...

"Hey, dinner's ready. Just wait a sec, I will bring it." I carry the pan and the pot to the table, together with some plates, and put them down. I think it turned out rather good, though I haven't tasted it yet. I pour some tea into my cup as well, though it isn't hot anymore... Well, I don't mind, cold tea is still good. "You can take what you wanna eat first, I will just take what's left." She still looks at me as if she was suspecting it to be poisoned or something...

"If you say so..." She just takes out the biggest steak and some potatoes with her bare hands and bites off a small piece. After a few more hesitant bites she just starts to wolf it down... I never saw anyone eat like this. I was always taught to behave very polite and so on, but this also seems fun... I want to try it too! I take a smaller steak and some potatoes and just eat them, without fork or knife or anything...

"Haha, my family would probably beat the livin' daylight outta me if they saw me eating like this... It's a good thing they aren't here anymore, right? Right...?" I still miss them, even if it's just a little bit. Well, now I'm free and I don't know what to do with my freedom... Well, I'll just think of something, it can't be that hard, right? And now I have this girl with me, she's way better than my family either way!

"I don't know, I never had a family..." She stares at the clock again. I guess she's thinking about the Bouquets, huh? She just killed most of the family. And how she did it... It still sends shivers down my back, it was just so exciting... I wanna see her doing those kinds of things again. If I can follow her, could she show me how to be a true Noir? Someone like her? I want to be Noir, for her and with her.

"Well, you didn't really miss out on anything, I think. They were just pushing me around and telling me what to do, and now they're all dead." She takes the last steak and some more potatoes and wolfs them down, almost choking on it several times... I think it's better to just take it slowly and end up eating much less. Well, I wasn't really hungry either way.

"Alright, now that we're finished, come with me." She raises an eyebrow, but she follows me upstairs, to my room. There are quite a lot of clothes here, for the most part dresses and other formal stuff. But if she's gonna go wherever she came from she'll need some practical streetwear. I open the doors of some of the closets and look through the stuff in them. "Here, try this on." It's just a jacket and a jeans, I think they would fit her.

"I don't need any new clothes." Geez, she shouldn't be so stubborn. And I can't let her go in these rags. If I really want to follow her I'll also need some good clothes for a long walk, I guess. Come to think of it, the stuff I usually use for training is probably even better than a jeans. We could even wear matching clothes! That would be so cool!

"No, just take them. Here, I think these are better." I give her a change of underwear and some of my usual equipment. It's a little like a leather armour, all in black. It's very durable and can even offer some protection against some weapons, according to my late father. Well, I dunno if it's true, but it's very easy to move in. After some more protest on her part we both put on the same things, a chest protector, shorts, boots and bracers made of leather. It looks pretty good on her...

"Now we can just put on a coat and a normal jeans or something and pack some provisions and we're ready to go!" She looks at me as if I had just said something outrageously stupid...

""We"? We won't go anywhere. I will go and you will stay." I was already expecting her to be against this... Well, she can't keep me from following her! Uh, actually she could... Oh well, I will just try it.

"I wanna come along!" She still looks at me as if I had just told her that the world is flat...

"You know what? I don't even care anymore... Under one condition." Yes! I just have to do one thing for her and she will let me come along! I'm a little bit anxious as to what it will be, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it! I mean, I did usually slack of when training with my family, but I can do most of the things they wanted me to, I just didn't want to do those things for them.

"Anything! Just tell me what to do, I will do it!" I'm so happy! I can leave this damn island with her and maybe even start over... No matter what she asks, I'm sure that it won't be worse than what the Soldats would have in store for me...The dying guard in front of my home told me, the Soldats'll kill me if I don't kill the Bouquets... Come to think of him, what did happen to him? Oh well, I don't even care.

"Okay, but don't complain afterwards. Swear to me that you'll serve me. Do anything I ask you to. And no matter what others say, you will serve me alone. Do you understand? Even if I tell you to die for me, you'll do it, understood?" W-Well, I rather wouldn't die, but I'd die either way if I stayed here.

"I-I swear it! I pledge you my absolute loyalty, I will do whatever you ask me to! I won't serve anyone else before you! So please... take me with you..." I think she is satisfied with this answer... She is now wearing a somewhat evil grin, as if she was enjoying seeing me on my knees in front of her like this...

"I guess I misjudged you. We might have some fun together, after all..."

...

**Back at the manor, Chloe's POV**

...

Yes, that was how I first met her, if I remember it correctly. I've kept my promise, even to this day. I even had to betray Altena in order to do so... No, that is not correct. I did it out of my own free will... The person who was like a mother to me for all these years since Kirika brought me here... I feel guilty for doing so, but I didn't give Kirika her last guidance... I couldn't bring myself to do it...

I have guided her here on my own, she didn't remember the way... If Altena knew this she would probably be very, very angry... but everything seems to work out so far. A lot has changed since I first met Kirika, hasn't it? Now I am what she asked me to become. Yet she still doesn't... Well, that doesn't matter. She is probably happier this way. Wouldn't that be nice? Her being happy? Even if it is without me, even then...

She isn't even the same person anymore, is she...? This lie, Kirika Yuumura... Is she the same person I made that promise to? Are they different individuals? What would happen if her old self was in control again, would the lie disappear? I don't want that... Even if this Kirika is just a lie, even if that was to be true... I still grew to like her somehow. I spend time with her and Mireille, against the orders of Altena...

I don't know where my defiance might lead to, but I hope Kirika will be happy... With me or without me... That would be nice... This fork is all I have for now, isn't it? The first gift I ever received from her, my greatest treasure... I am a traitor, am I not? And the fate of a traitor is always...

No, it will surely work out, I have waited so long for this and Altena always told me that patience pays off in the end. If my feelings can reach her somehow everything will be alright, we will be together, two as one. Mireille can live a normal life if she just doesn't come here, I will do whatever I can to make it happen. She might not think much of it, but we are still friends, aren't we?

Well, I got a little bit distracted, didn't I? I was just thinking about how I met Kirika for the first time, wasn't I? Yes, I am sure that was it. Where was I again? I think it was after my oath to her. After that was a long and exhausting journey, the first time I made my way to the manor, together with Kirika. Well, I think I will continue reminiscing about this in my room, the bright full moon is already high and I want to be prepared for whatever tomorrow might bring...

...

...

**Afterword**

...

'Tsching'

Danielwain: "Ah! Keep that knife away from me!"

Chloe: "... If you will let me have Kirika."

Kirika: "Don't I have anything to say about this...?"

Danielwain: "Uh, maybe you can be happy together in the end, wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, if things had turned out a little bit different during your final confrontation with Mireille you could have been together, right?"

'Klick'

Mireille: "You aren't planning on killing me off to achieve that, right...?"

Danielwain: "Uh... I don't know... I'm sure we can figure something out... Maybe they could get together and you could be like... just friends with them...?"

Mireille: "Just friends!?"

Chloe: "That would actually solve most of our problems..."

Kirika: 'Sigh' "Please excuse Daniel, he is experiencing some... technical difficulties? I'm sure that everyone here will have calmed down until the next chapter... though I'm not sure about being together with Chloe..."

Danielwain: "Haha, what Kirika said... I'm sure that Chloe and Mireille can work it out somehow, with a little bit of-"

Altena: "They will not work it out, one of them has to die. Only two of the three saplings can become-"

Danielwain: "Forget it! The power of yuri shall prevail against your evil scheme!"

Altena: "My plans aren't evil, they are necessary in the corrupt world we are living in. This world needs Noir."

Danielwain: "You can keep telling me that, I don't care! This will surely turn out happy... somehow..."

?: "Hiya, Daniel, how's it going? Is this a bad moment to barge in?"

Danielwain: "Nyria! I was just gonna try and bring Kirika and Chloe together, but we are having some... difficulties here..."

Nyria Waynes: "I see. Well, your goal is noble, though your motives may not be, I don't know. Well, regardless, I shall provide you with my assistance and experience. For the yuri, my knight!"

Danielwain: "For the yuri! Well, that was a short guest appearance of Nyria Waynes, my co-writer for my stories. We write pretty much the same amount, so I'm not sure about calling her a co-writer... Well, whatever. Maybe I'll see you next time, we will somehow work something out... Nyria will help out too. And so can you, by writing a review and pointing out mistakes or things which don't seem right."

Nyria Waynes: "Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here, I can actually see what you're writing just over your shoulder, y'know? I think I will borrow this knife for a little while..."

Chloe: "If you will let me have Kirika, feel free to."

Danielwain: "AH! Please excuse me while I run for my life!"

Kirika: "Don't just ignore me, I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

Nyria Waynes: "Well, I will teach him some manners, in a very fitting way for Halloween. In the meantime just imagine Kirika with some cat ears and a tail~"

Kirika: "..."

Chloe and Mireille: "..." 'blush'

Danielwain: "Someone should draw that... Happy Halloween! AHHH!"


	2. Sleepover

Kirika's POV, the manor, nighttime

...

Hah... I can't help it, I somehow dislike Altena... She was here just a moment ago and I had to play along with her strange ideas of how the world really is and agree to the things she said, even recite some of the things Chloe told me beforehand so she wouldn't get suspicious... I don't know what I should think about the situation I'm in right now at all, I think I can trust Chloe, but she trust Altena and I don't trust her at all...

I always somewhat liked Chloe, I feel as if I'd know her very well ad if I can believe her words we used to be rather close before I lost my memory. She and Mireille are the only friends I have and they don't seem to get along all that well... I think it rather originates from Mireille, she never really liked the way Chloe could be, so carefree and happy-go-lucky in dangerous situations, they are like opposites of each other...

Well, all those things probably weren't as dangerous for Chloe as they were for Mireille, Mireille still has the least experience with Noir. Chloe probably has the most experience and I'm pretty much even with her, though my other self was even better than Chloe. I guess I'm pretty much in the middle between the two, Mireille is probably somewhat envious of Chloe somewhere, but most of it comes from their conflicting behaviour...

Mireille was always rather serious and somewhat aloof, but she was very nice to me while I was with her, despite all that. I miss her somewhat, but it would be best if she didn't come here, if I become Noir with Chloe both of them can live a happy life, if we become Noir I'm sure that Altena can't tell us what to do anymore, no one could at that point. If we wouldn't want to kill Mireille she wouldn't die, it's simple as that.

I don't feel all that comfortable about becoming Noir, I don't even really understand what Noir is, but it seems to be very important to Chloe... I think I'll go outside for a little bit, I just told Altena 'good night', but I don't feel sleepy at all. Besides, it seems to be very nice outside, the moon is shining and almost full, it's a lot like the night when all three of us had tea together... I wish it could be like that again, it was somewhat awkward, but I felt happy at the same time...

Chloe basically just barged in once Mireille had opened the door and we had the weirdest tea party I ever had in my life, but it was also somewhat familiar, like meeting an old friend after a long time, though I wouldn't know how that feels... I took the fork with me to kill Chloe if I got the opportunity, but she was too good, she didn't even give me a chance to try and took the fork with her as a gift or something along those lines with her afterwards, now she calls it her treasure...

How such a small and meaningless item could mean so much to her is something I don't really understand, but she seems to mean it, she has that fork with her, no matter where or when. She often looks at it when she is alone and touches it, it seems to give her a feeling of comfort. It's almost ironic, I wanted to use it as a weapon to kill her and now she sees it as her greatest treasure, something invaluable to her...

All the things she sees in me, they aren't really me, they are the other me, as she called it. The person I was before I lost my memory, the person who killed Mireille's parents and was loyal to Altena... No, even if I'm different now this person is still me, I can't just put the blame on that other me, it was my fault just as well, she is me. Chloe seems to admire that part of me, but I wonder if that's all she sees in me, if that's all I am to her...

It's all the fault of Altena and the Soldats, that we have to suffer like this, that we have to kill, that we are turned against each other... If only they weren't there anymore we could just live a happy and normal life, we would've never gotten into this whole mess... But even if the Soldats and Altena were to vanish somehow, it still wouldn't make the things I did back then undone, I have killed Mireille's parents and they will stay dead, no matter what I say or do...

Hm, it's pretty warm outside, a very pleasant night for a walk, I can see the whole landscape because of the bright light of the moon... I think I will just walk around the manor for a little bit, afterwards I'll go to bed. Oh, there is already someone else here, her green cloak looking darker than it is because of the contrast to the pale moonlight... Chloe, she is sitting next to the window of my room, she seems to have noticed me and beckons me over.

"Kirika, what are you doing here at this time? I mean, I'm happy to see you, but shouldn't you rest a little bit? You just arrived today after a long journey, you have to be tired." She smiles, it's different from the small smiles she sometimes had while on a mission, it's a genuine and kind smile, when she does this she looks so much younger, just like a kid... Well, both of us are still very young, but Chloe always seemed so mature, except for her voice...

"It was rather tiring, but you had the same way, didn't you? I wouldn't have found this place if you didn't take me here this time..." That's right, Chloe hesitated when I was supposed to receive my 'final guidance' and stopped altogether, that was probably a direct violation of her orders... afterwards she took me all the way here after explaining to us that I was the one who killed Mireille's parents...

"It was nothing for me, I'm used to this way by now, I have grown a lot stronger since you brought me here for the first time, I guess that makes us even." She gives me a pretty playful smile and stretches a little bit, afterwards she stands up and walks towards me. About two metres ahead of me she stops, it's a rather comfortable distance, close enough to see and hear each other, but not too close. "You must feel cold, right? Here, take my cloak..."

"Oh, that's not really..." Before I can tell her otherwise she lifts it over her head and gives it to me, now she's very close... It's hard to imagine that this girl in front of me, looking so frail and small, is as strong as she is, one of the best assassins of the whole world... though I guess the same is true for me, I don't look like a killer either... But that doesn't change the facts, I killed the family of Mireille... "Thank you, but it's not really that cold..."

"I guess you're right, it's rather warm tonight, but the wind still is cold, isn't it?" Hm, Chloe is right. I didn't really notice it until now, but the arising breeze is pretty cold, it's coming from north... It's a very clear night, probably another reason why it's cold. Hm, but I don't feel right having Chloe's cloak, I should've thought about the temperature before going out wearing only a nightdress... I gesture for her to come even closer.

"What is it? If there's anything I can do for you just ask me, I will do it, no matter what. Uh..." She looks at me confusedly for a moment as I undo the strap holding her cloak together. This way it's much wider and neither of us will have to feel cold, I think that's the best solution. Chloe was helping me out a lot these past few days and she was really attentive. Besides, she looked rather hurt when I told her I would rather have my own room...

"It fits both of us this way, come here." I wrap the cloak around us, it's almost like a blanket now. Chloe's face seems to redden a little bit, but it might just be an illusion caused by the moonlight. Somehow the whole situation feels a little bit awkward now, but at least I feel pretty warm now... Chloe lend me her cloak for the way from France to this place and retrieved it before I arrived in that strange village, but this is pretty different...

"Kirika... Uh, thank you... very much..." She is looking at me a little bit strangely and puts her arms around my back, pulling me so close that there's nothing separating us anymore, except for her armour and my nightdress. Somehow this feels strange, though I don't know how I should describe it... not unpleasant, it feels warm and comfortable, Chloe hugging me like this, but it's also very unfamiliar at the same time...

"It's fine, you did a lot for me as well, a lot more than I did for you..." Chloe is a complete stranger to me, at least she should be, but at the same time I feel as if she was someone very important to me, at least as much as Mireille... I hope Mireille won't come here, they would probably make me choose between the two of them, but I don't think I could do that, at least not right now... If I just play along and become Noir with Chloe I might never see Mireille again, but both of them could be happy...

"You don't owe me anything, I would do anything for you without asking for something in return, just tell me if there is something I can do for you. Even if you asked me to die, I would do it..." I wonder why she would be willing to give up so much for me... she told me how fascinated she was with how I... killed Mireille's family and how grateful she was that I took her with me on my way back to this place, but that can't be all, right...?

"I would never ask you for something like that, I don't want anyone close to me to die..." Killing strangers as part of my work with Mireille did hurt me, at least some of the missions we had, such as killing that old man, what was his name again...? Nazarov... I felt really sorry about it, but somehow I always felt I had to complete these missions, no matter what... I don't think it was the right thing to do, he did so much for these people...

"You can't even imagine how happy that makes me, Kirika... hm? Why are you crying...?" I am? I just had to think about that poor man and Mireille's family, none of them deserved to die... but now I can't take any of it back, just like that old man who killed others and tried to repent for his actions, no matter how hard he tried, in the end his sins were still as heavy as they were on the day when he committed them...

"It's... nothing..." At least Nazarov had a reason for doing it, I think he did it to avenge his family, but I never had any reason to do it, other than it being my mission... I wonder if it will be the same for me in the end, if I will someday try to repent for all the things I did and wait for someone to kill me the same way I killed all these persons... It's the same for Chloe, though I don't think she... "Did you ever regret one of your assassinations?"

"Hm, I don't think so, all the persons I killed were either persons who tried to kill me or bad persons Altena told me to kill... Oh, though there was one I didn't feel very comfortable about. I had to kill a former member of the Soldats, General Reimann. He was a nice man and he knew a lot about flowers... but I killed his rival in return and left him some alpine roses from where Reimann lived." I don't know if this makes it right...

"Do you think that... two wrongs cancel each other out like that?" Killing is wrong, isn't it? It's something you can't ever take back... But that goes against all the teachings of the Soldats, all of it is built upon killing, Noir is almost like a personification of death... I don't wantto be like that, I don't want Chloe to be like that either, she seemed a little bit like that at first, but she seems so much happier now...

"Yes, that is what Altena always taught me, if love can kill people, than surely hatred can save them." That's not exactly an answer, that's just repeating what Altena told her, in the end she is the root of it all, she and the Soldats... Would I have been the same as Chloe, had I stayed in the manor instead of losing my memories and living with Mireille? Could Chloe turn away from those teachings? "Why... do you ask?"

"Chloe, what if I didn't want to become Noir, what if I told you to stop killing?" This really seems to hurt her somewhat, she is looking at me and sit appears as if there was a lot of chaos inside of her head right now... That's right, Altena has controlled her for many years now, how could I even hope for her to do anything other than rejecting this? I shouldn't have said it this straight and jumped the gun like this... Would she try to... kill me for this?

"What are you saying...? Altena always taught me... and you told me she was always right, I should listen to her..." I... this is my fault as well...? Maybe I was the same as Chloe when I lived here? That would mean that I'd be the whole reason why she follows Altena's orders... I didn't think very much of it when she told me I was the reason she wanted to become Noir, but now... "I... I would stop and... come with you... if you would let me..."

"What...?" Did I hear that just now for real or was it just my imagination fabricating what I want to hear? Chloe looked very torn a moment ago, but now she has a look of pure determination in her eyes, she really seems to mean it...

"I already told you I would do anything for you and I mean it, you made me promise that I'd do anything if you asked me to, even die for you, and I accepted. I was in no position to negotiate at that time, but I did it because I wanted to, nothing has changed in that regard. You have changed, but you are still Kirika and I think I like you even better than _her_..." She is probably referring to that other me...

"Chloe... you don't have to agree to anything because of some obligation or promise, you should think about what you want for once, not what Altena or I would want..." Somehow I completely forgot about my sadness from before, I don't cy anymore, I just hold Chloe close to me, she is so warm and this feels so nice and familiar... It's completely different from how Altena hugged me, that felt a little bit repelling, but this is completely welcome...

"I... I'm not really sure, I was almost never asked for my opinion, I was supposed to repeat what Altena taught me and what the Soldats believe, but my own opinion... Does it really matter? You told me I should just do whatever Altena told me to when you were gone..." This is a very complicated situation, if I'm not careful this whole situation could turn out as a horrible tragedy and I really don't want that to happen...

"I think that you will have to make your own decisions someday, but maybe it will still take a while until you have to, but you should still know what you'd want to do, you wouldn't have the time you have now if you were in a dangerous situation..." That's right, she had about one minute already to think about what she wants, yet she hasn't reached a conclusion... if I would fight against Altena or something like that she would have three seconds if she was lucky...

"I guess you're right, but I don't think it would make much of a difference if I'd think for myself, I always think that I want to be with you either way... so even if it wasn't because of some order or a promise or anything else nothing would really change, would it? I wouldn't die for you because I promised it, but if it was to make you happy or to save you, I'd still..." I don't think I like the direction her thoughts are going to right now...

"Ah, that's quite enough of that, no one should die, especially not you. I don't really know you that well anymore, but I think you were someone very special to her as well, in some way..." I don't really know what that other me is like, but I always felt that I could trust Chloe, for some reason, so maybe it was some sort of memory from her... though I don't really want to know that for sure, it was always a very unpleasant feeling when she took over...

"That... I know that you aren't her and probably don't know very much, you are very different, but it means a lot to me, thank you..." She's still hugging me, though I don't really mind it, it isn't unpleasant, though it seems a little bit awkward... But I think she meant everything she told me today, it didn't feel fake or as if she acted, I think those were her real feelings... I don't know if I know how to respond to that yet, but I will just do what feels right to me...

"It's fine, you don't have to thank me for that, it was just my opinion, I can't tell if she really felt like that or anything else about that time..." It must be pretty hard for her as well, probably as much as for me... I don't really know if I can compare that, as far as I know she was with me for years, but thinking how I'd feel if Mireille would just forget me and I wouldn't be allowed to contact her feels pretty painful as well...

"I wonder if she's still there, somewhere within you... though I think she would be happy like this as well, she always wanted to be the true Noir, with me or someone else, that didn't really matter to her... but Altena told me many times it would be me, so she probably thought so as well, she liked Altena..." I don't really know, something feels off about her, I can't quite describe it, but it doesn't feel as if she really had any interest in us or emotions for us...

"I guess so, but we should really get to bed soon, tomorrow will be another exhausting day and you want to be ready as well, right?" She lets go of me, though rather hesitantly. I wouldn't mind remaining like this for a little while longer, but we really should sleep soon, otherwise we'll just be tired tomorrow. I don't know what exactly Altena has planned for us, but I think we should be prepared for anything...

"Well, you're right, I guess we should leave... Have a good night..." I unwrap the cloak and give it back to her, though the air feels a lot colder now than it did before, it isn't pleasant anymore, though that's probably because it was so much warmer under the cloak, together with Chloe... She is walking off into the direction of her own room, though she looks somewhat dejected, I almost feel bad for sending her away like this...

"Ah, wait a moment... I... " She turns around again, looking somewhat tired, but also very anticipating, almost as if she already guessed what I'm about to say... I guess it wouldn't be so bad to sleep in the same room and bed with her, it was the same with Mireille, after all... I didn't really have a choice in that case, but it wasn't really awkward or bad at all. "I thought about it a little bit, we can sleep in our room, together..."

"I... I see, but you don't have to, if you don't want to..." She looks as if she was trying not to show her happiness very hard, but a small smile still sneaks its way onto her face. I give her a nod and that small smile almost instantly spreads all over her face, her eyes also look a little bit different, they seem bigger, not half closed. "W-Well, if you really don't mind I will go to my room and get the things I need, it shouldn't be more than ten minutes..."

"Alright, I'll wait in my room..." And thus both of us head towards our rooms, though it looks as if Chloe was almost dancing on her way there, her steps seem much lighter... I think it's pretty cute, the way she does it, she really is still pretty childish, a lot more than Mireille or I... That surprises me somewhat, shouldn't she be much colder because of her work for Altena, shouldn't that make her much more adult than even Mireille?

I want to be able to feel that happy and just show it as well, but I can't, whenever I'm happy I can't really show it and I often don't feel happy when I should... I always feel so heavy, so pressured, it was pretty rare for me to just feel happy, I think I somewhat envy Chloe for being able to be so carefree and happy... But that also makes me somewhat happy, I'm glad that she doesn't have to be the same as me, despite the fact that she admires me...

I don't see any way out of this situation right now, but I think I can rely on Chloe, even if I chose to go against the orders of Altena, though I'm not too sure about that yet, though I hope that what she said was really what she meant... I just know that I don't want Altena to succeed, she is the reason for all of this, no matter how I look at it, she is the reason we have to kill. Maybe she has her reasons as well, but I can't see how that justifies her orders...

She must be the one who ordered me to kill the family of Mireille, at least Chloe told me that I was there because Altena ordered me to do that... That's when all started for Chloe, everything revolves around that time, the time all three of us, Chloe, Mireille and I, met for the first time. I wonder if everything would have been different if I hadn't pulled the trigger back then, if I had tried to escape instead of killing them...

Well, it's pointless to worry about that, the past won't change, no matter what one does or doesn't do know, the only thing we can change is the future, so something like this won't repeat itself again. In a way I feel a little bit like Nazarov, he was trying to change the future for the better as well, but in the end I still killed him and he was expecting it, he was so calm... I still don't know how I can make a better future, but I will try it...

Enough about that, I was lingering in front of my room long enough by now, so I slowly open the creaking door. The room is pretty empty, except for a couple of books Altena probably put there, though they are just filled with the philosophy of the Soldats and their history, so it's nothing I really want to read... but I guess I have to, otherwise Altena might learn that I don't remember my past at all and Chloe will be in a lot of trouble...

Oh, Chloe seems to be done already, at least I think that's her, knocking on the door, who else should it be? I open the door and it really is Chloe, she is literally beaming at me, under her arm she carries a new change of clothes. It confuses me a little bit how persons like us can be so... 'normal'. We kill others for a living and we almost have to fight and kill every day, yet here we are, having something like a pyjama party...

"Ah, come in." Somehow it feels as if this was the wrong way around, I think Chloe should've been here and asked me to come in, this is rather her room than mine, at least it feels that way to me... Actually, why wasn't she the one staying in this room? I mean, I was away for almost half a year now and it seems as if this room would be filled with a lot of fond memories for her... "Chloe, why were you living in a different room if this one used to be ours?"

"Ah, that is... I-it's a little bit embarrassing for me to say, I'm sorry..." It will probably remain a mystery to me for the rest of my life how Chloe can be the cold-hearted assassin while she is on her missions or others are around but be this cute and stuttering girl in front of me, looking embarrassed to the side with a faint blush when we are alone... "I think it's a little bit childish, but I wanted to wait for you to return, this was always our room, not my room..."

"I think it's kinda cute, actually..." She looks a little bit confused and takes a step towards me, but she quickly turns around again and hides her face, I think her face has to be almost the same colour as her hair by now... I wonder why she feels so embarrassed, I mean, she is cute, not just kinda... She looks so bright and happy now that I'm here with her, if I had a picture of her the way she was when I first met her the contrast would probably be pretty outstanding...

"S-Stop it, we should go to sleep now, it's already pretty late either way and we should be prepared for a-anything tomorrow..." It's a little bit strange to hear her stuttering like that, but it isn't a bad kind of strange, I like it. She takes off her coat again and is about to lie down on the bed, now she just has her leather armour on, it lays quite a bit of emphasis on her features... though it's a little bit strange to go to bed wearing that, isn't it?

"Won't you take that off and use a nightdress as well?" Since we have those we might as well use them, I don't think she should wear that armour in bed, though it probably doesn't really make much of a difference. I mean, it's probably rather uncomfortable and I wouldn't want to sleep in the same clothes I wore all day, but if she prefers that she can do whatever she want. Though it'll probably be a little bit cramped with one normal bed for both of us...

"Yeah, you're right, I will change..." She takes a nightdress out of one of the drawers as if she was used to living here, but that's probably the case, she used to live in this room with me for roughly seven years, if I'm not mistaken... She told me that she was seven when we met for the first time and I was eight, now I'm fifteen and that means six or seven years have passed until I lost my memories...

Her armour looks as if it would allow her a lot of freedom concerning her movements, but it doesn't offer much protection against bullets and the like, but that doesn't really matter to her, I never saw her getting hit with a bullet either way. She just undoes the straps holding it in place and she just slips out of her gloves and boots, this way she looks even more fragile than she does when wearing them, very delicate...

The thing she wears to cover her torso and legs are actually two separate parts, she takes them off as well, now she's just wearing a bra and panties, both in black. She really is rather thin in total, also rather small, she doesn't look strong at all like this, but I've seen her in action and I can see her muscles tense a little bit under her pale and soft skin. She is a little bit less developed than me, her breasts seem to be rather small and her bosom is pretty slim...

"Why are you staring like that...?" Oh, I was staring? I turn my head to the side and look away to the side, there's nothing interesting there, just a shelf, but I feel embarrassed as well and don't want to look into her eyes right now... Now she puts on the white nightdress as well and I look up again, she almost looks like a little angel with it on, it looks really cute... "Oh, it's fine, but only if it's you..."

"Uh, thank you, but I'll pass, I guess..." That's a little bit weird and I don't really want to stare at her, I didn't even notice I was staring at her. The atmosphere has become a little bit awkward as well, though that isn't really unusual, I think Chloe is a little bit awkward in general, but she's still cute... though she can be really cool and her fighting style is really impressive, the way she can handle her knives would put most marksman with guns to shame...

"A-Alright, let's go to bed then..." I think she sounded a little bit disappointed just now, but maybe it's just me. Chloe climbs to the other side of the bed and lies down, I follow her and we put the blanket over us, though I don't think it will be enough to cover both of us like this, it's a little bit short... "Oh, I'm sorry, we used to be a little bit smaller when we shared this bed, so it's probably a little bit too small for both of us now..."

"Hm, it's fine, just move a little bit closer to me and it should be enough." We're already shoulder against shoulder, so I shift to my side and look at her face a little bit, I think it will be fine this way. It's getting pretty warm under the blanket, but I don't really mind, the warmer it gets the easier it is to sleep. "Come on, you have to do it as well if you want the blanket to warm both of us at the same time..."

"I-If you say so..." Somehow it is great fun, teasing Chloe like this and seeing her reactions, it's much more fun than with Mireille, she was usually the one to tease me instead, it's quite nice not to be on the receiving end of this for once, though I somewhat miss Mireille, I might never see her again... There are little more than ten centimetres between us now and we look each other into the face.

"Well then, good night." She just gives me a small nod and closes her eyes.

"Good night, Kirika..."

...

It's a little bit strange, sleeping like this, but Chloe seems to be a lot better at it than me, after what I assume to be three minutes her eyes are closed and her breathing is even, it looks as if she fell asleep pretty fast. She was probably tired as well after what she did over the past few days, she guided me all the way from France to this place and sometimes hurried ahead so that Altena wouldn't grow suspicious about her whereabouts...

She still returned to look after me once she had reported about her day, according to her she told Altena that she was just going outside for a little stroll, but she was always looking after me during that time... I didn't really know the territory, so I was a lot slower by feet than she was and I didn't know what plants I would be able to eat, she showed me all those things. She told me I did the same for her seven years ago and that she does it to 'pay me back'...

Well, if it makes her feel better she can do whatever she wants, it was better for me either way, otherwise I'd have had to steal something from some settlement I came across or go without food for all that time, neither of those options seem very alluring... Somehow it's a little bit boring now, the lights are out and Chloe seems to be fast asleep already, though the moon is bright enough to see everything just fine, though it wouldn't be enough to read.

Besides, there is a gap between us and air is coming through, so it's getting a little bit cold, the blanket doesn't help that much if the air can flow between us... I move a little bit closer again, put my right arm under her waist, my left arm around her back and I pull her a little bit closer. This is much better, this way we won't get cold and it's rather pleasant as well, I don't think Chloe would mind. She just lets out a small sigh and wriggles a little bit, but I don't think I woke her up, she still seems to be fast asleep.

It would be nice if I was able to talk a little bit more with Chloe, but I guess I'll just sleep as well, I do feel pretty tired as well... It was a rather long trip and the terrain was almost impassable at some parts, at least it looked that way. I still managed to get here eventually, but it really wasn't easy, even for me. Yet Chloe was able to move around without even really trying, I guess that's because she is used to it...

I wonder what it was like when we were younger, I wonder what that other me was like and what happened to her now... Chloe told me that she was rather commanding and judging Chloe's descriptions of our time together she was pretty cruel, especially towards Chloe. Altena seems to be the only person that other me cared about, she was the only one who could control that me, she didn't listen to anyone else...

I don't think we would get along very well, my views of the world have changed quite a lot since then and we have completely different opinions about moral and other things, she never had a problem killing someone and I could do it without showing any emotions as well, but I always felt somewhat bad about it, but I don't think it was the same for her... I wonder what Chloe thinks of this 'new me', she said she might like me better than the old one, but did she mean it...?

I have no way of knowing it, I can't read her thoughts or anything like that, but I feel that I can trust her, I don't think she was lying to me at that time, but what should I do now? I somewhat want Chloe to make her own decision for once, if she was just tagging along with whatever I do because I ask or order her to I would be no better than Altena or that other me for her, I would be the same as them if I just did it that way...

But I'm also afraid of her own decision, if she was deciding for Altena instead, what would happen? Would we have to kill each other, the same way we have killed so many others before that? And Mireille, what will she do, will she stay out of this or will she come in the end? Somehow I have a very bad feeling about all of this, it almost feels like the calm before the storm, as if black clouds were gathering and howling winds sweeping over the plains...

I'm afraid of what tomorrow might bring, if it is a storm I might not be able to prevent it from happening, much less stop it once it's happening... Now might be the last time I can be so close to Chloe and now that Mireille is safe as well, soon the ceremony to make Chloe and me become Noir is near and there is so much I want to change, so much I don't want and want, but I don't know what the consequences of my next actions might be...

I guess there is nothing I can do for now, I will just have to wait and see what happens, if Mireille does decide to come to kill me or for whatever other reason I will have to think of something, I can't imagine that Chloe would be very happy about that... I fear that this can only end with the death of one of us, no matter what I do, no matter how much I try to make it all work out, it might all prove useless in the end...

I probably shouldn't have such a negative mindset, but I have to be prepared for the worst possible outcome as well... Chloe might look as if she couldn't harm a fly when she is sleeping like this, she is so cute when she is like this... but I know that she is more dangerous than Mireille or I myself at the moment, she was exposed to Altena's agenda for years and I even encouraged that back then, so if I go against it now...

I think I will just catch some sleep now, I don't think it would be a help for anyone if I was still sleepy tomorrow, except for Altena, maybe... And that is the one person I don't want to help under any circumstances, she is our enemy, she and the Soldats, we aren't enemies, Mireille, Chloe and I... We should be allies and fight against them together... if I could convince Mireille and Chloe to work together, maybe...

...

Uh... I still feel sleepy, but I open my eyes and see something strange in front of me, kind of skin colour and violet... but I don't want to get up right now, it doesn't seem to be dangerous and I feel so warm and pleasant, the bed is also very soft, almost as if... oh, that's right, this thing next to me is no thing at all, it's Chloe, though I couldn't quite make sense of it a moment ago, she is so close that I almost can't see anything else...

Her warm breath is tickling my nose a little bit and her arms somehow ended up around my back as well, though I'm a little bit surprised that we didn't move around in our sleep and wake the other up... It was a nice and long sleep, without any disturbances, though I still feel as if I could lie down again and sleep for some more hours I think I should get up now... Well, here we go, I let go of Chloe and try to push myself up a little bit...

It's no use, Chloe seems to have pretty good grip on me and I can't reach her arms to remove them since they are around my bed. It seems as if I'd have to stay like this for a little while longer, until Chloe wakes up, unless I wake her up myself and I don't feel lie doing that, she looks so peaceful and cute... Somehow I want to move a little bit closer and give her a small kiss, though I don't really know why I would want to do that...

Well, it couldn't hurt, right? I move my face a little bit closer to hers, her lips look so soft and pink... just a little bit more and our lips would touch... would it be wrong for me to do that, now that Chloe is asleep, would it be wrong in general for two girls to do that...? I really don't know, but I don't know what reason there would be for this to be wrong, I think I will just do it... It's just a small kiss, even if it is my first one...

...

Author's note: Well, here is the next chapter, we hope that you enjoyed it, next time things will probably move a little bit forward as well. Hm, we will see what happens then, if you have some criticism or suggestions feel free to leave a review or something like that, we would very much appreciate it. As mentioned in the previous chapter this fanfiction won't get updated quite as often as our others, unless you want us to.

...

Danielwain: "Huh, I somehow got away last time, I guess I got lucky..."

Nyria Waynes: "Hm, maybe. Well, I've been kind of focusing on another story lately, so sorry for the late update, Daniel kept nagging me 'til we got around to it eventually..."

Kirika: "And just what is it with this chapter? I'm not like that at all..."

Chloe: "Uh, I wouldn't mind it if you were a little bit more aggressive, I think I like that..."

Mireille: "..."

Danielwain: "Ah, sorry about that, but we felt that you'd have to be a little bit more 'aggressive', as Chloe put it, for the plot to move along. Isn't that right, Nyria?"

Nyria Waynes: "Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever."

Kirika: "Somehow I get a bad feeling about this whole situation..."

Danielwain: "Ah, don't worry about it, at least there is some sort of story to be found here, I guess that's better than some of the other stuff I've seen floating around the internet... Besides, Chloe is far from your worst option, right? I think it's perfect, but you would probably agree that it's still better than Altena, right?"

Altena: "..."

Kirika: "Uh, Altena...? Wait, I don't think I want to know anymore about this, leave it at that..."

Danielwain: "That's what I thought. Sorry about Nyria, she is a little bit pissed because she was kept from continuing our other story for a while, holidays, other stories and so on..."

Nyria Waynes: "Damn right I'm pissed about that! But I guess it was due, so whatever... Not much longer and I can finally continue... Hihi, will you cooperate or should I get the whip...?"

Danielwain: "Damn it..."

Kirika: "Serves you right..."

Chloe: "Yes..."

Mireille: "Absolutely..."

Altena: "Indeed..."

Danielwain: "You keep out of this, you shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

Chloe: "My first kiss, given to me by Kirika... This has to be a dream coming true..."

Kirika: "You too, Chloe...?"

Nyria Waynes: "Well, there is nothing wrong about it, is there? She loves you, you'll love her... and everyone will be happy, you can marry and Mireille can be the best man... eh, best woman and maid of honour all in one or something."

Kirika: "That'd be more confusing..."


End file.
